


RAGE OF A YOUTH

by ElixirSmart



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Growing Up, Happy, Meals, Rage, Smile, Urine, world, years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirSmart/pseuds/ElixirSmart
Summary: The smile of an adult years ago, is the rage of the youth today.





	RAGE OF A YOUTH

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Group exercise of Dance Ville Ficcers'

  
A long tearing cry welcomed him  
Smiling faces and frequent peeps  
Not knowing why they all stared  
Must be something important  
Thought the new infant on the block,

In tears and joy they smile  
On my poo and urine they smile  
Spilling milk from natures sack they smile  
What a world of smiles  
My arrival is no mistake,

Growing up took a different route  
Smiles don't live on this street  
They visit during meals and in dreams  
And never truly returns  
At the sight of the wrath of the youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
